masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer
right|300px Der Multiplayer-Modus in Mass Effect 3 ist der erste Online-Multiplayer-Inhalt der Mass Effect-Serie. In diesem Koop-basierten Modus können bis zu vier Spieler zusammen gegen von der KI gesteuerte Feinde kämpfen - eine Spielart die "Horde Mode" genannt wird. Zudem kann der Spieler aus mehreren Klassen und erstmals auch anderen Spezies seinen Charakter wählen, sowie durch Unlocks das Aussehen gestalten. Mithilfe des Online-Modus kann der Spieler die Kampfbereitschaft der vereinten Truppen im Einzelspieler-Modus verbessern, wodurch das Ende beeinflusst wird. Zum Spielen des Multiplayer-Modus wird ein Onlinepass benötigt, den man sich aber seit einiger Zeit kostenlos im PSN Store herunterladen kann. Überblick Gameplay :Guide: Multiplayer Nachdem der Spieler sich eingeloggt hat, kann er selbst ein Spiel erstellen oder einem bereits bestehenden beitreten. In beiden Fällen kann der Spieler entscheiden, gegen welchen Gegner, auf welcher Karte und auf welchem Schwierigkeitsgrad (Bronze, Silber, Gold oder Platin) er spielen möchte. Sollte er sich für die Optionen "Unbekannter Feind" und "Unbekannte Karte" entscheiden, gibt es einen zusätzlichen Erfahrungsbonus. Die Spieler müssen zehn Wellen abwehren, in denen alle Feinde ausgeschaltet werden. In den Wellen 3, 6 und 10 müssen noch Zusatzbedingungen erfüllt werden, um diese erfolgreich zu beenden. Dafür müssen entweder vier "besondere" Feinde ausgeschaltet, vier Geräte de- bzw. aktiviert werden, Daten gehackt, eine Drohne eskortiert oder verlorene Fracht wieder beschafft werden - beides innerhalb von jeweils fünf Minuten. Wurden die Zusatzbedingungen erfüllt, erhält man, abhängig vom gewählten Schwierigkeitsgrad, Credits, die im Geschäft für Ausrüstungspacks ausgegeben werden können. Außerdem gibt es noch zusätzliche Credits als Zeitbonus. Dieser Bonus ist höher, je eher man die Zusatzbedingungen erfüllt. Nach den zehn Wellen folgt eine auf zwei Minuten begrenzte elfte Welle, in der sich nach Ablauf des Countdowns alle Spieler in der Exfiltrationszone befinden müssen, wo sie vom Shuttle abgeholt werden. Je mehr Spieler zum Abhohlzeitpunkt in der Zone sind, desto mehr Punkte gibt es, die Mission gilt aber auch als Erfolgreich, wenn kein Spieler exfiltriert wird, so lange mindestens einer noch am Leben ist. Galaxy at War Dieser Bestandteil des Multiplayer ermöglicht dem Spieler Einfluss auf den Ausgang des Singleplayer zu nehmen. Dies erfolgt zum einem durch die Erhöhung der Bereitschaft der Galaxie oder durch das Hinzufügen neuer Kriegsaktivposten. Desweiteren kann über Apps (für Andorid / iOS) Einfluss auf Galaxy at War genommen werden. Bereitschaft der Galaxie thumb|right|275px Zu Beginn des Multiplayers liegt die Bereitschaft der Galaxie bei 50%, die durch absolvieren der Mission steigt. Die kann sich auf gesamte Galaxie bzw. auf eines der 5 Gebiete in erhöhten Maße auswirken. Jedoch sinkt die Bereitschaft der Galaxie mit der Zeit (ca. 0,143% pro Stunde) wieder auf das Minimum von 50%. Sobald die Bereitschaft der Galaxie auf 100% ist, erhöht sich die erhaltene Erfahrung um 5%. Auch über das Mass Effect 3 N7 HQ kann man auf die Bereitschaft Einfluss nehmen. Unter dem Tab Galaxy at War kann man Missionen starten, die ähnlich einem Browsergame ohne weitere Aktivität des Nutzers ablaufen. Befördern einer Klasse Durch das Befördern einer Klasse wird diese auf Stufe 1 zurückgesetzt (Ausrüstung, Waffen, etc. bleibt erhalten), und der Singleplayer Kampagne ein Kriegsaktivposten hinzugefügt. Dieser erhöht sich mit jeder weiteren Beförderung. Charakter-Anpassung Levelsystem Nach jeder Mission erhält der Spieler Erfahrungspunkte für seinen Charakter, die sich aus individuellen und teambasierenden Auszeichnungen, sowie der erspielten Punktzahl während der Mission zusammensetzen. Das zu erreichende Höchstlevel ist 20, wozu es 2,5 Millionen Erfahrungspunkte braucht. Einem Charakter auf diesem Level stehen 84 Skillpunkte zur Verfügung. Dies sind jedoch nicht genügend Punkte, um jeden Skill zu erhalten. Mit Level 20 kann der Charakter zudem in Galaxy at War eingesetzt werden und in der Einzelspieler-Kampagne zusätzliche Kriegsaktivposten (75 Punkte) zur Verfügung stellen. Entscheidet der Spieler sich dazu, diese Möglichkeit wahrzunehmen, erhält er zehn N7-Rangpunkte, muss bei der gewählten Charakterklasse jedoch wieder bei Level 1 anfangen. Freigespielte Spezies und Aussehensoptionen bleiben allerdings erhalten. Wie die Punkte verteilen Mehr als 4 der 5 verfügbaren Fähigkeiten zu erlernen macht in der Praxis meist keinen Sinn, da selbst bei geringen Abklingzeiten 3 aktive Kräfte (bei 2 Passiven) schlecht gleichzeitig genutz werden können. Wenn man nur 4 Fähigkeiten erlernen will und jede Fähigkeit möglichst schnell auf Stufe 6 haben möchte, ergibt sich folgendes Schema. Auszeichnungen Individuelle Auszeichnungen Squad-Auszeichnungen Herausforderungen Herausforderungen können ebenfalls im Multiplayer abgeschlossen werden. Geschäft Im Geschäft kann der Spieler Packs erwerben, welche Ausrüstung, Waffen, Mods oder Charaktere enthält. Diese kann durch die InGame Währung erfolgen oder alternativ durch BioWare-Punkte auf PC bzw. Euros auf der PS3. Obwohl BioWare sein Punktesystem zum Erwerb von DLCs eingestellt hat, können bei Origin nach wie vor BioWare Punkte erworben werden. Allerdings kann nur noch das Spectre-Pack damit erworben werden, für alle anderen Packs müssen Credits gesammelt werden. Gegner :Guide: Gegner * Cerberus ** Atlas ** Kampftechniker ** Nemesis ** Phantom ** Sturmschütze ** Wache ** Zenturio ** Dragoner * Geth ** Geth-Schütze ** Geth-Jäger ** Geth-Kommandant ** Geth-Pyro ** Geth-Raketenschütze ** Geth-Bomber * Reaper ** Banshee ** Husk ** Kannibale ** Marodeur ** Rohling ** Schwärmer ** Verwüster *Kollektoren **Perversion, (besessen) **Kollektoren-Schütze, (besessen) **Kollektoren-Captain, (besessen) **Ableger, (besessen) **Prätorianer, (besessen) **Seeker-Schwarm, (besessen) Karten Standard-Karten Feuerstellung Dolch.jpg|Feuerstellung Dolch Ontarom, Attika-Traverse|link=Feuerstellung Dolch Feuerstellung Geist.png|Feuerstellung Geist Benning, Erdallianz-Gebiet|link=Feuerstellung Geist Feuerstellung Gigant.jpg|Feuerstellung Gigant Tuchanka, Innerer Ratssektor|link=Feuerstellung Gigant Feuerstellung Gletscher.jpg|Feuerstellung Gletscher Sanctum, Terminus-Systeme|link=Feuerstellung Gletscher Feuerstellung Reaktor.jpg|Feuerstellung Reaktor Cyone, Äußerer Ratssektor|link=Feuerstellung Reaktor Feuerstellung Weiss.png|Feuerstellung Weiß Noveria, Erdallianz-Gebiet|link=Feuerstellung Weiß Wiederauferstehung-Karten 200px-Hydra.jpg|Feuerstellung Hydra Arvuna, Attika-Traverse|link=Feuerstellung Hydra 200px-Kondor.jpg|Feuerstellung Kondor Menae, Innerer Ratssektor|link=Feuerstellung Kondor Erde-Karten ME3_Firebase_London.png|Feuerstellung London Erde, Erd-Allianz-Gebiet ME3_Firebase_Rio.png|Feuerstellung Rio Erde, Erd-Allianz-Gebiet ME3_Firebase_Vancouver.png|Feuerstellung Vancouver Erde, Erd-Allianz-Gebiet Rebellion-Karten Firebase Jade.png|Feuerstellung Jade Sur'Kesh, Innerer Ratssektor|link=Feuerstellung Jade images.jpeg|Feuerstellung Göttin Thessia, Äußerer Ratssektor|link=Feuerstellung Göttin Erweiterungen * Wiederauferstehung * Rebellion * Erde * Vergeltung * Abrechnung Operationen Früher gab es alle 7 Tage Multiplayer-Events, diese Aktionen wurden aber eingestellt (siehe unten). * Operation: Goliath * Operation: Fortress (24 bis 26. März 2012 - weniger Reaper, +25% mehr Erfahrung) * Operation: Raptor * Operation: Beachhead * Operation: Resurgence * Operation: Exorcist * Operation: Silencer * Operation: Shieldwall * Operation: Mastiff * Operation: Savage * Operation: Broadside * Operation: Overwatch * Operation: Olympus * Operation: Alloy * Operation: Vigilance * Operation: Bloodlust * Operation: Valkyrie * Operation: Jackhammer * Operation: Blast Furnace * Operation: Gearhead * Operation: Privateer * Operation: Detonator * Operation: Onslaught * Operation: Alamo * Operation: Prophecy * Operation: Genesis * Operation: Geronimo * Operation: Ballistic * Operation: Firestorm * Operation: Nightfall * Operation: Heartbreaker * Operation: Tribute End of Support Mitte 2013 hatte BioWare bekannt gegeben, dass nur noch Server zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Es gibt keine Bugfixes mehr (falls es denn jemals welche gegeben hat) und auch die Wochenend-Events wurden beendet. Die damit zusammenhängenden Erfolge/ Belohnungen/ Auszeichnungen sind somit nicht mehr erreichbar. Trivia * Als Vorlage für den Multiplayer-Modus in Mass Effect 3 diente das im Entwicklungsstadium abgebrochene Projekt Mass Effect: Team Assault. Tipps, Tricks und Glitches * -'21 Fähigkeitspunkte:' Seit dem Vergeltungs DLC ist ein Glitch entstanden, welcher es einem erlaubt alle Vergelter und Abrechner (alle Charaktere rechts der N7) mit dem Maximum an Fähigkeits-Punkten auszustatten. Bioware hat angekündigt, dass die Nutzung dieser und ähnlicher Bugs verboten ist, andererseits werden sie auch nicht mehr behoben (da man niemanden damit schadet, sondern die anderen unterstützt werden). der Glitch bewirkt eine andere Berechung der gestatteten Fähigkeitspunkte für ein Level, was bedeutet, dass man ab Level 18 alle Fähigkeiten maximieren kann. Es gibt zwei Arten die bekannt sind, die zuverlässig funktionieren. Bei der ersten Methode erstellt man zunächst ein Multiplayer Spiel (ist nicht zwangsweise nötig, aber man muss drei Kämpfe hintereinander abschließen, ohne das der Host wechselt), danach wählt man einen Vergelter oder Abrechner, verteilt alle Fähigkeitspunkte (es ist nicht gesichert ob es Vorraussetzung ist, dass alle Fähigkeitspunkte vergeben wurden, aber es soll die Wahrscheinlichkeit erhöhen), und schliesst einen Kampf ab. Danach wechselt man zu einem Charakter der gleichen Klasse und beendet einen weiteren Kampf, nach diesem wechselt man zurück zum ursprünglichen Charakter (z.B. Kroganer Soldat -> Geth-Titan), ist dies abgeschlossen erhält man genug Fähigkeitspunkte (wenn man mind. 18 ist) um alles zu maximieren, läuft der Glitch aus steht bei den Punkten "-21", die Fähigkeiten sind aber alle nutzbar. Bei der zweiten Methode muss man auf eine Charakterkarte aus einem Paket für die entsprechende Klasse warten (mit der man gerade einen Kampf abgeschlossen hat, wobei der Char ein Abrechner oder Vergelter gewesen sein muss), wenn man nun durch die entsprechenden Charaktere der Klasse geht, kann man alle maximieren, bei den Experten könnte man also auf einmal Volus, Kroganer, Batarianer und Kollektor maximieren, hierbei müssen dann aber (auch wieder nur Erfahrungsberichte) entweder alle Skillpunkte verteilt worden sein, oder gar keiner. Wie bei allen Bugs, Glitches und was sonst was, gilt auch hier: es gibt keine Garantie, die Erfolgsschance liegt bei ca. 70-80%. Durch das Befördern einer Klasse werden (logischerweise) alle Glitch Punkte zurückgesetzt, genauso wie beim normalen "Kräfte zurücksetzen". * Raketen Glitch der Geth: Die Geth-Raketenschützen schiessen zwei Raketen auf einmal, dies passiert auch wenn sie sich aus der Deckung bewegen, das bedeutet, dass von einem Geth binnen zwei Sekunden drei Raketen anfliegen können. Quellen * Mass Effect 3 * masseffect-game.de en:Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer es:Multijugador de Mass Effect 3 pl:Mass Effect 3: Gra wieloosobowa ru:Mass Effect 3: Коллективная игра uk:Mass Effect 3: Колективна гра Kategorie:Multiplayer (Mass Effect 3)